tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar City (Game)
Avatar City is an open-world, sandbox-styled life simulation game developed by LegendGames Entertainment and designed by Buddy Thompson. It takes place in the fictional city of the same name. It will receive a port to the LegendGames 3PC entitled Avatar City: Portable. Overview Avatar City would combine elements from EA's The Sims, Voilition's Saints Row, and Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto, ''including: *Detailed character creation. *Life stages, from newborn infants to elders, and an afterlife stage. *Full outfit customization, body morphing, voice editing, height/weight, etc. *Outfits can be any color, and stickers may be applied to them for unique designs. *Voice editing can be selected from several voices, including the option to edit high or low-pitched they are. *Malfestation features, which could make Avatars sound demonic, heroic, godly, or robotic. *Characters can be edited at any time through plastic surgery offices, tattoo parlors, clothing stores, and hair salons/barber shops. *An Avatar's hair will grow every few weeks, and their facial hair grows every few days. They can get haircuts at barber shops or salons and may shave in their home if they have a mirror above a sink. *Outfits can also be changed or edited in wardrobes in the character's home. *Option to make families with a maximum of 10 household inhabitants, with players being able to switch between multiple families at any time. *Families can also interact with each other, and are able to have different jobs such as: waiter, fry cook, doctor, teacher, and etc. *Players may purchase vehicles. However, as children are unable to drive most adult vehicles, they have their own vehicles such as bikes, go-carts, and skateboards. *Pregnant Avatars will be able to take maternity leave from their careers. *Families can also have pets. Pets can breed and have families of their own, and Avatars can give pets as gifts or sell them to pet shops. *Players are able to freely create the home for their families, and can create up to 20 households and neighborhoods in a single profile. *Players get to choose where each of their families live, and can edit relationships between multiple households. *When Avatars die, they are visited by Death, the Grim Reaper. *Option to drive any vehicle, including fake ones like jetpacks and hovercrafts. *Players would be able to actually take their character to work, indicated by an icon on the world map *Most jobs, like doctor and fry cook, would have mini-games, similar to the classes in Rockstar's ''Bully. *Similar to the console version of The Sims 2, death is not a factor. Players may continue playing as a character after they die, and you can bring them back to life. *Death is not limited to ghosts. Dead avatars may return to the world as zombies, ghosts, vampires, and other undead characters. They will be able to choose which supernatural form they take whenever Death comes to claim their life. *Players are able to kill NPC's. However, children cannot kill others as they will only knock them out. In addition, children cannot be killed by other characters. They can only die from natural causes such as drowning, being set on fire, and starvation. *Committing murders and other crimes will result in Infamy, which will attract attention from authority figures. *Increasing the rank of infamy will also attract higher authority. *The order will be: Police, SWAT, CIA, and Military. For children, it is: Older Children, Authority (Teachers or otherwise), and Police. *A cell phone menu is the basis of nearly everything in the game. It will allow players to call friends or services, access multiplayer options, and switch to Creation Mode, where they will be able to build/add-on to their home/neighborhood, and other features. *If Avatars are employed in the Criminal career, they may plan out heists with fellow criminals. *If Avatars are employed in Law Enforcement, they may arrest criminals, including those living in their neighborhood or even in their own home. *Avatars are able to be in relationships such as marriage or dating and may fornicate, but of course, all sexual activity is censored. *Children are able to build friendships, which may evolve into relationships as they mature. *The euphenism for sexual activity is known as "The Vertical Cha-Cha". The Avatars will be covered by a screen that only shows their shadows, which appear to be dancing, hence the name. *Fires can appear in houses. They not only burn down items inside the house, but may also take the house itself if they are not extinguished in time. Life Stages There are several stages in Avatar City. Each life stage will have noticable age progress, such as an adult's hair starting to grey, or a teenaged male beginning to grow facial hair. In addition, if an Avatar chooses not to pass on into the next life, their death state becomes yet another life stage. The length of the life stages listed below is indicated by a normal lifespan. The length of the age will double each time the lifespan is increased (from Normal to Eternal), and will halve each time the lifespan is decreased (from Normal to Very Brief) Afterlife/Supernatural Forms As mentioned before, death has no major impact on the Avatars as they may either choose to pass on to the next life, transform into a ghost or undead creature, or even become a Supernatural Avatar. Jobs Below is a list of jobs in the game. Jobs can be obtained by applying online, answering want ads, and any other real-life method of obtaining a job. Each job offers special perks to the Avatars. More jobs may be added later.. Activities Other things that have mini-games or special features. Pets Each pet has a special perk for the Avatars. Every pet increases the job performance of those in the Zookeeper and Cryptozoologist careers. Vehicles Fictional Video Games Similar to the trend of most open-world games, in which real-life media, such as food or a movie, is parodied, this game would contain several game-within-a-game parodies of real-life video games. Some may be parodies of more than one, combining them in a somewhat odd way. Parodies Avatar City will also feature several parodies of real-life fandoms, media, and other LegendGames series. These include in-game films, books, and movies. Trivia *''Avatar City'' is represented in Brawl Super-Stars Legends through a stage crossover with Brawl Legends. *An Avatar will also appear as a playable fighter in Brawl Super-Star Legends. *Most of the characters and enemies in The Legacy of Mack and Baxter ''are named after food, namely Shadow Baron Raizon ''(Raisins) and Princess Avocado. Category:Games Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Avatar City